wolvesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Pack
The Phantom '''was founed in 2002 by Cherokee females and Navajo males. Alpha Pair When the pacirst formed, the eldest of the male Daniel quickly assumed the alpha male role. The alpha female position was taken by Cryilla, even though she was not the oldest of the females. Cryrilla and Daneil held on to their status for several years till the death of Daniel. Cassidy, his eldest oldest son, became the new dominant male. Cryrilla retained her dominance till she died in 2007. Her daughter Seraphis became the new alpha female. Current Members The Phantom have 28 members as of September 2007. Seraphis (YPF008) '''Alpha Female Cassidy (YPM004) Alpha Male Moth (YPM005) Stem (YPM006) Mr. Inverted (YPM007) Black Ace (YPM009) Karl (YPM010) Leena (YPF012) Laural (YPF013) Ryan (YPM015) Kitty (YPF016) Butterfly (YPM017) Hands (YPM018) Mel (YPF019) Shrike (YPM020) BeBe (YPF021) Jazebel (YPF022) Jamie (YPF023) Kilroy (YPM024) Trevor (YPM025) Clarence (YPM026 Nevara (YPF027) Nano (YPM028) Ichi (YPM029) YPM030 YPM032 YPF032 YPP034 All Known Members A list of all wolves born or joined the Phantom. Martha (YCF006) Cryilla (YCF012) Kathy (YCF013) Bell (YCF017) Daniel (YNM007) Cody (YNM012) Eric (YNM013) Georgie (YPM001) Cassidy (YPM004) Moth (YPM005) Stem (YPM006) Mr. Inverted (YPM007) Seraphis (YPF008) Black Ace (YPM009) Karl (YPM010) YPP011 Leena (YPF012) Laural (YPM013) YPF014 Ryan (YPM015) Kitty (YPF016) Butterfly (YPM017) Hands (YPM018) Mel (YPF019) Shrike (YPM020) BeBe (YPF021) Jazebel (YPF022) Jamie (YPF023) Kilroy (YPM024) Trevor (YPM025) Clarence (YPM026 Nevara (YPF027) Nano (YPM028) Ichi (YPM029) YPM030 YPM032 YPF032 YPF033 YPP034 Rivals The Phantom's main rivals are the Vikings, Cherokee and Gladiators. History March 2004: '''Marta, Cryilla, Kathy and Bell teamed up with Daniel, Cody and Eric and a wilf juvinel male named Georgie. Cryilli and Daniel became the alpha pair. '''April 2004: Cryrilla was pregnant. Two encounters with Cherokee. May 2004: '''Cryrilla gave birth to YPP002, YPP003 and Cassidy. One encounter with Vikings. '''June 2004: Bell was pregnant. Two encounters with Vikings and one with Cherokee. July 2004: '''Cryrilla was pregnant. Bell aborted her litter. '''August 2004: Cryrilla gave birth to Moth and Stem. One encounter with Gladiators. September 2004: ''' Two encounters with Cherokee. '''October 2004: '''Cryrilla was pregnant. Martha died. '''November 2004: Cryrilla gave birth to Mr. Inverted, Seraphis, Black Ace and Karl. December 2004: 'Two encounters with Gladiators. '''Janaury 2005: '. Two encounters with Gladiators and one with Charokee. '''February 2005: One encounter with the Vikings. March 2005: Cryrilla was pregnant. One encounter with Gladiators and Charokee. April 2005: '''Cryrilla gave birth to YPM011, Leena, Luaral, YPF014 and Ryan. '''May 2005: '''Two encounters with Gladiators. '''June 2005: One encounter with Cherokee and Vikings. July 2005: Cryrilla was pregnant. YPF014 was killed by a fox. August 2005: '''Cryrilla gave birth to Hands, Kitty and Butterfly. '''September 2005: '''YPM011 was predated. One encounter with Gladiators. '''October 2005: Two encounters with Gladiators. November 2005: '''One encounter with Vikings. '''December 2006: '''Two encounters with Gladiators and one with Vikings. '''Janaury 2006: One encunter with Gladiators. February 2006: Cryrilla was pregnant. One encounter with Vikings. March 2005: Cryrilla gave birth to Mel, Shrike and BeBe April 2005: Cody, Eric, Georgie and Cassidy went roving. May 2005: Kathy was pregnan. June 2004: '''Kathy litter was killed by the Gladiators. Cryrilla was pregnant. '''July 2005: '''Cryrilla gave birth to Jazebel, Jamie, Kilroy and Trevor. '''August 2005: One encounter with the Gladiators. September 2005: '''Two encounters with the Vikings and one with Gladiators. '''October 2005: Cody and Eric went roving. November 2005: '''Cody disappeared. '''December 2005: '''One encounter with the Vikings. '''January 2006: '''Three encounters with the Gladiators. '''Feburary 2006: Five encounters with the Vikings and two with the Gladiators. March 2006: Cryrilla aborted. Eric, Georgie, Cassidy and Moth went roving. April 2006: '''Bell and Kathy were pregnant. Eric, Georgie, Cassidy, Moth, Black Ace, Karl and Ryan went roving. '''May 2006: Bell lost her litter to Kathy. Kath gave birth but her pups were killed by the Gladiators. Cryilla was pregnant. June 2006: Cryrilla gave birth to Clarence, Nevara, Nano and Ichi. July 2006: Eric, Gerogie, Cassidy, Moth, Stem, Karl, Ryan and Shrike went roving. August 2006: '''One encounter with the Vikings and Gladiators. '''September 2006: Bell died. Two encounters with the Gladiators. October 2006: '''One encounter with the Vikings. '''November 2006: '''Eric disappeared. Three encounters with the Vikings. '''December 2006: '''One encounter with Vikings. '''Janaury 2006: '''One encounter with Vikings and Gladiators. '''February 2006: '''Kathy died. '''March 2006: Cryrilla was pregnant. Goergie left the group and joined the Vikings. '''April 2007: '''Daniel died. Cassidy became the dominant male. Cryrilla was pregnant. '''May 2007: '''Cryrilla gave birth to YPM030, YPM031, YPF032 and YPF033. '''June 2007: '''YPF033 was killed by the Cherokee. '''July 2007: '''Leena was pregnant. Cassidy, Moth, Stem, Black Ace, Karl, Mr. Inverted, Shrike and Trevor went roving. '''August 2007: '''Leena gave birth to YPP034. '''September 2007: '''Cryrilla died. Seraphis became the new dominant female. '''October 2007: '''Two encounters with Cherokee and one with Vikings. Category:Wolf Packs